


The Last God

by moonieboyking



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Flirting, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied abuse, In general abuse and violence, Kinda, Late Night Writing, Lore is hard, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Illnesses, Minor Character Death, Multi, OH GOD OH FUCK, Original Races, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Religions, Romance, Slavery, Some Fluff, Suicide, War, What am I doing, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress, lgbtq+, they're trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonieboyking/pseuds/moonieboyking
Summary: In the Region of Tu'oa, a war has been long-running between two kingdoms, ravaging the lands.Cruelty and Tyranny run rampant in this world but the young of the region refuse to stand for it any longer.Follow Leaders, Rulers, Princes and more in their fight to free Tu'oa from suffering.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. A New Story Begins!

Hello! I haven't posted in a long time but as mentioned in a previous work, fanfics aren't for me in terms of writing!

So I decided to come back with my newest original story, The Last God.

This world is a massive W.I.P and I don't know when the first chapter will come out but stay tuned!! I hope you all enjoy


	2. A Taste of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess the first chapter comes out now! Short one but yknow just to kick things off :D

"JINX! Get off your ass this instant!" A wing slaps the sleeping man in the face, causing him to jump. "KAPEK CAECO!" Jinx hisses at his sister, glaring as she smirks, staying in the air next to his perch.  
"Would be an easy win for me, you haven't trained in moons." Her silver wings flutter.  
Jinx gets down from his perch and shoves Nyx away from him, "Yah yah, sure."   
The darker-skinned woman laughs as Jinx runs into the doorway, cursing.

"Not awake yet?" She teases, black hair falling over her brow. 

Jinx groans and walks out into the hallway, calling back to her, "SHUT YOUR TRAP!" 

The palace Jinx and his family lived in wasn't much of a palace, more so a massive log cabin in the trees.   
He always wondered why his people made their homes so high up, I guess being part bird does that, but Jinx always felt safer sleeping on the ground, even if he woke up with his wings aching.

A blur of a kid rushes past him, almost knocking him over.  
He recognizes the blur immediately.

"CALYPSO! BE CAREFUL!" He calls out to the giggling girl, turning a corner.

A Guard approaches Jinx, Black wings folded against his back perfectly as all guards should. "What's the matter?" Jinx questions

The man puts a hand over his heart and his wings beat twice, their people's salute, and begins to speak.

"The Dragonfolk army is closing in, sire. What should you have us do?"

Jinx sighs, "Let me speak of the matter to my father.. He would not approve of me sending an order without his insight." Jinx begins to turn away but pauses as the guard continues, "But...Sire, you are in charge of the battle plans. Your orders have no need to go through him first."

Jinx tenses.

"I know."

A scar on his arm calls to him, reminding him. His breath shakes.

"Sire? Are you alright?" He barely hears the voice of the guard, lost in his mind as memories of the past plague him.

"Sire?" A hand touches his shoulder and he jerks away, coming back to reality. "Sire, I apologise but you spaced out.." The guard murmurs.

"It...It's fine. Go back to your duties, I.. will be fine."

The Guard nods and turns away, leaving Jinx to his thoughts.


End file.
